Naruto: Kumo's Elementalist
by TheElementalKing
Summary: What if Naruto never stayed in Konoha to even pass the Academy. What if he left, running to Kumo. And what if he took an ability that is more powerful than any technique found, the ability to have complete control over the elements. Read and find out!
1. Prologue

_Stupid villagers_= thoughts

**Rip him to pieces**= demonic speaking/kyuubi

**~Flashback six years October 10****th**

"Hold your positions! We must slow down the Kyuubi for as long as the Yondaime needs!" A random jounin shouted, bleeding profusely from the head.

It had come as a complete surprise. One second it was just a regular day in the village of Konohagakure, the next the Nine-Tailed Fox, better known as Kyuubi, was attacking the village.

Every shinobi above Chunin was fighting the beast, while the genins were getting the civilians to the evacuation areas.

The Kyuubi roared, and black and white particles began forming in front of his mouth

"Not again!" an old man in full black aged armor, the Sandaime Hokage, cried. "It took out half the village the first time!"

Suddenly, a giant toad with a pipe in its mouth appeared over the Kyuubi, crushing it and disrupting the technique it was trying to use. "It's the Fourth!" the ninjas shouted.

"Gamabunta hold it down I need to create a barrier." Minato yelled down to his summon holding a bundle wrapped in cloths in his hands. The toad responded with a grunt as he stomped on the Kyuubis head. A transparent shield erupted around them.

"Gamabunta please leave it was great working with you over the years. Tell the pervert I said bye."

"Will do Minato, good luck."

Minato placed down the bundle he was carrying, revealing it to be a baby with blond hair. He went through a set of nine hand-seals, ending them by clapping his hands together.

"Fūinjutsu: Shiki FūjinShiki!" He cried out.

A spectral form of the Death God himself appeared behind Minato, a knife clenched between its teeth, and the Fourth Hokages' soul in front of it, partially connected to its owner.

"Naruto I am so sorry for all the pain this will cause you. I am going to be sealing half the Kyuubi inside o you, and half into me. I will also be sealing part of myself into you as well, so we will meet again. I pray that the villagers will see you as the hero you are. At least you'll still have Kushina. Goodbye Naruto"

With that said he shouted his final word.

"Fūin!"

**~Hospital five minutes later~**

A beautiful woman with red hair was lying in a hospital bed, completely tired after giving birth. Suddenly, a vortex appeared beside the bed. A man came out and looked down at the woman.

"I might have lost the Kyuubi, but I won't let you win Kushina" the mysterious man stated.

He then touched Naruto's mom, sucking her into the vortex, and disappeared soon after.

**~Flashback end~**

It was sixth anniversary of the festival of Kyuubis defeat by the hands of the fourth Hokage. Everyone was outside, celebrating and playing the games. Well, almost everyone. One Uzumaki Naruto, an orphan, was sitting in his trashy apartment, staring at the door. He was waiting for the inevitable mob to come to "kill the demon" like they did every year on this day. And it just so happened to be his birthday.

He didn't know why they always came, or what he had done to them. All he knew was that they would come. _"No more"_ He thought. _"I WILL fight back."_ He looked down at his right hand, closing and opening his fist. Each time he opened his fist, a flame of bright orange and red fire flared out, and whenever he closed his fist the flame would be snuffed out. He had found this ability over the past year after his 5th birthday "present". At first he could only control fire up to being able to manipulate it around his surroundings, then it was wind, though his wind was still not up to his fire ability seeing as he only received it three months prior. He deduced that he should be able to control all five elements over time. Yes, Naruto knew all about the five elements, and the order they were in, as well as a lot more. His idiot personality was a front to avoid suspicion. But that was to change tonight. He had changed out of his kill-me-orange jumpsuit and into a full black outfit with red linings along the sides.

He was brought out of musings when he heard the drunken yelling of "Kill the Demon!" and "We shall finish what the Yondaime started!" Naruto sighed and snuffed out his flame, and adopted a very convincing scared expression. The door broke down and the mob spilled in. "Time for you to die Demon!" a pink-haired banshee screeched. "Why do you hate me? I'm no Demon!" Naruto cried. "Demon you killed our loved ones! You're the Kyuubi reincarnation!" a random villager shouted. Then Naruto grinned.

"Thank-you for the information".

**~ 5 minutes later~**

As all this was going on the Hokage and ANBU were starting to arrive at the scene. When they made it to the apartment, the saw all villagers being blown out in a giant gust of wind. When entering the apartment, they see Naruto in a strange pose. It was reminiscent of the Juuken of the Hyuuga Clan. He was leaning down, hands straight. His right was down, while the left was up, both in a straight line. "Naruto…what have you done?" Sarutobi asked, shocked. "This is my goodbye old man. I am done with the beatings and I'm done with this village. I'm leaving."

Naruto then jumped out the window and started running. "Capture him." The Hokage ordered. The ANBU immediately left. "OK their coming gotta turn up the heat." He then started firing balls of fire into the surrounding houses, forcing the ANBU to stop to put them out. He ran out of the gates and into the forests, turned around, and blew flames out of his mouth. Soon the whole section of forest in front of the village gates were burning, and the fire was spreading. With one last glance at his old home, Naruto turned his back on his old home, vowing not to return for a LONG time.

**~many miles outside the village~**

_Ok so I have escaped, now where do I go from here?_ Naruto was running. He had always had a lot of stamina for a six year old and has been using it to run for hours. He had a map of the Elemental Nations in his hands that he stole from the library and was so focused in trying to figure out where to go when he ran straight into a tree, blacking out.

**~Mindscape~**

Naruto woke up in a sewer. He was confused because the last thing he remembered he was running in the forests of Konoha. _How the heck did I end up in a freaking sewer?_

As he was thinking this he heard banging in the corridor he was facing. Deciding to see what it was, Naruto walked toward the noise. When he exited the corridor, he saw a huge cage with a small piece of paper in the center. But that wasn't the strangest thing. There was a giant fox currently banging its head against the bars of the cage, probably hurting itself in the process.

And the fox had nine tails.

"Stop it." Naruto said

The fox didn't listen to him. And he tried saying louder.

No response.

Fed up, Naruto ran up to it, jumped high and sucked in a lot of air. He then blew a giant gust of air straight into the foxes face, sending it flying back.

As it fell, Naruto ran into the cage, up its body, and stared directly into its eyes.

"Stop this instant." He watched as three tomoe spun in the foxes eyes, before they disappeared.

Then the Fox started to glow and shrink. Getting smaller and smaller until Naruto was looking down at a beautiful red-haired teenager with whisker marks just like his and a dark red kimono that accented her figure laying on the floor.

_What the hell?_

After a few moments of just staring at the woman in shock, she snapped opened her eyes to reveal them to be red and slitted, giving her a feral and exotic look.

Before he could appreciate this though the woman jumped up, spinning around to take in her surroundings, and finally noticing him. The next thing he knew she was behind him, claws against his throat.

"**Who are you, where am I, and What am I doing here?"** She asked all these questions in one breath.

Naruto was scared. He didn't know who this lady was but he did know that he was about to die.

Without thinking about it he subconsciously activated his ability, sending fire throughout his body, causing the mysterious woman to let go of him. And look to him strangely.

"No you're going to answer my questions." He said. "First off, who are you and why were you a fox."

"**I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune. This is my human form."** She replied.

Naruto was shocked. The Kyuubi is supposed to be dead! I thought those villagers were just idiots. And who could've guessed i-she- would be a female?! Or that she would have a human form?

He was so lost in thought that he didn't hear the Kyuubi talking to him until she was right in his face. He quickly backed up and blushed, not used to the close contact, unless someone's trying to kill him.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" he said, laughing sheepishly while scratching the back of his head.

"**I SAID who are you and how did you make fire surround you."** She was annoyed that she had been ignored.

"Umm my names Uzumaki Naruto. I've had that ability for a year now, working on wind." He then explained what had happened leading up to his escape from Konoha.

She stopped looking at him, muttering to herself about something he couldn't hear.

"Ano, but where are we? Last thing I remember I was in a forest running, then I'm here"

"**We're in your mindscape, kit. It seems that you have become my new Jinchūriki. Congratulations. You also seem to have gained my ability to control the elements"**

"Jinchūriki….Power of Human Sacrifice? What does that mean?"

"**Basically you were sacrificed to be my container. There are currently eight other Jinchūriki's, each housing one of the nine ****bijū****. You are the ninth."**

"So there are others like me?" He asked.

"**Yes but I'll have to explain all of this later. Right now you need to find a village to live in, see as how you left your old one."**

Where should I go then? Suna is allied with Konoha and Iwa hates Konoha."

"**Kumo. They had two Jinchūriki's last time I checked. You might be treated well there. Now wake up" As she said this he started disappearing from the area.**

~Outside world~

Naruto opened his eyes to see that no time had passed. He looked at his map.

"Kumo it is."

**(A/N: ok so this is literally my first fanfic. I know this chapter is not the best and it's very long so please review. I can use the support. Also, I need some pairings. Might even make it a harem. But I'm definitely having Yugito. Give me any suggestions, they can be from any village as long as it's not Hinata (she is used WAY too much) and Sakura (I hate the manipulative, naïve, bitch.) Ja Ne!) **


	2. CH 1: Training

**(AN: Ok so thank you everyone who has reviewed or is following me. First off, I'm setting up a poll at the bottom o that everyone knows what's going down with the pairings. I'm thinking of doing 4-5 girls not including the bijū.**

**Coconut Walrus ****I will not be giving Naruto the sub-element. If I did he would be a literal god. He will be powerful enough as it is. Other than that thanks for the review. **

**On another note I'm planning to write one chapter a week, so if you want to keep reading check in every Friday. I don't want you guys to get annoyed every time you check in and you don't see it.**

**So now for the reading)**

**(Border between Land of Hot Water and Land of Frost)**

It was night. For the past three days, Naruto had been traveling, not stopping at any town to avoid awkward questions and possible capture. He hadn't gone all this way just to be taken back to Konoha. He hunted mall animals to eat using concentrated bursts of fire, and slept in trees.

He got up into a tree, preparing to sleep. But Kyuubi had other plans for him.

**~Mindscape~**

Not knowing how he got there again, Naruto went down the corridor to see the cage, Kyuubi in her human form standing right behind it.

"Kyuubi. Why am I back here?"

"**I called you here, kit. Since you have my abilities, I thought I might as well teach you how to use them, as well as the fighting styles that go with them."**

"Really?!" Naruto was literally jumping around he was so excited. He may not have been an idiot, but he was still a kid. And kids got excited about cool things. "Wait why would you have a fighting style if you're a fox? And did you say style? As in more than one?"

"**One, I am not a fox ALL the time. DO you think a giant "demon" would be able to move around the nations without being detected? And two, yes styles. I have developed one for each of the elements you will be able to control, save for lightning seeing as it would just be a variation of the water style."**

"…That seems like a lot of work learning four different styles." He deadpanned "couldn't I just learn one?"

"**If you want to be strong a little hard work won't hurt you. But there is one jutsu that would help immensely in your training. It's called the ****Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, ****or the Shadow Clone Technique. This Jutsu lets you make copies of yourself containing pieces of your soul. Not only is this a great technique for fighting, but since they contain part of your soul whatever they learn you learn as well. That makes them great spies, and will cut down your need to train create one clone you halve the time in learning a jutsu. Use a thousand and…" she trailed off, letting it sink in.**

"..AWESOME!" Naruto shouted. _If I used this I wouldn't have to waste months learning something._ He thought. Then he was confused. "If the technique is so great, why isn't everyone using it?"

"**The Kage Bunshin require too much chakra to be used by just anyone. Most jounins can only perform one without completely exhausting their chakra. Since you are a Jinchūriki, you have more chakra than even a Kage."**

"So I'm even better than Jiji? Ha take that old man!"

"He can still kick your ass to next week with his eyes closed and his arms behind his back." The Kyuubi said bluntly.

Naruto goes into a corner to sulk, a small raincloud over his head.

"Get up. Now, just cross your index and middle fingers together and say Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. For now, just pour a little chakra into it."

Naruto did the required steps, and in a poof of smoke, 1o clones stood beside him

"!"

"**Very good."** Kyuubi said, impressed. "**We'll work on your chakra control later so that you can be able to control how many clones you can make."** She then made a clone of herself**. "Have your clones follow my clone. She will be training them in the fire style, while I teach you its Taijutsu form." **The clones followed the Kyuubi KB further into the cage.

"**Now fire I characterized by long range techniques, quick advances and retreats, wide stances, kicking and leaping techniques, whirling circular blocks, quickness, agility, and aggressive attacks. This will also apply to its fighting style. Let us begin."** And then she grinned, making Naruto pale in fear of what was in store for him.

**~A long…LONG time later~**

Naruto collapsed into the shallow water of the sewer, utterly spent. He could not believe how sadistic a sensei Kyuubi was.

After showing him the basics, she had him repeat after her – Again…and again…..and AGAIN.

He felt like if he passed out he would be doing it in his sleep…wait he was already asleep…well you get the idea.

Even HIS stamina had limits. And he felt that he crossed them.

Twice.

As Naruto groaned, he saw the Kyuubi walk up to stand over him.

"**Impressive job, Kit. Didn't think you'd last as long as you did." **She praised him. Sounding, and looing, amused.

He just continued groaning, eventually rolling onto his back so that he could stare up at her.

"Hey you never did tell me why you even attacked Konoha. You don't act like the type to just attack for no reason." He said, genially curious, noticing her flinch.

"**I was controlled. Some man in a mask came to the den I had been currently living in and stared at me. I saw a pair of red eyes, and everything went black." ** She said.

"**Next thing I know I'm in this cage with you staring at me."**

Naruto thought about what she said. _Sounds like the Uchiha Clan._

"**I'm guessing I was put into an illusion. The only thing is, I was nowhere near your village. I was somewhere in the Land of Earth. Ok enough talk. Dispel your clones and wake up."**

"Hai, Sensei." As Naruto dispelled the clones, he received all the clones' experiences in experimenting with the Fire Element. He was amazed to say the least.

"**Hey, kit. Before you go we should have a means to communicate. I can't just keep forcing you into your mindscape. Just tear an eight of the sealing tag off the cage up there. That way, I'll be able to feel everything you feel and see whatever you see. We'll also be able to communicate telepathically."**

Trusting the Kyuubi, and excited about the prospect of these benefits, Naruto got to the seal, and prepared to tear a part off.

"**Oh and before you do that it will kind of-"**

Naruto tore the piece off

"**-hurt"**

And then he started screaming. The pain was intense. It felt like a piece of burning metal was being forced into his head.

As he rolled around on the ground, all the Kyuubi could do was watch in worry.

After a few minutes, the screaming subsided, and Naruto disappeared back into the real world.

~Real world~

Naruto woke up to see sunlight streaming through the trees and promptly shut his eyes in ain from the massive headache that was still there.

_She could have warned me about the pain BEFORE I ripped it. _He thought before hearing a sigh in his head.

**Well sooorrrryyy I forgot. It wasn't that bad. On a better note, the connection works.**

_Great. So now what _

**Try out your new abilities with Fire.**

_Like what?_

**Go to that lake, then give me a flying kick, launching as big of a fireball as you can manage.**

He did just that. Standing on a rock in the lake, he slowly breathed in and out. He then jumped up, spun, and launched a MASSIVE ball of fire across the surface of the lake, making the path it went down steam.

"!"

"THAT….WAS….AWESOME!" Naruto screamed in excitement, his earlier pain forgotten. "Ive never been able to do that before!"

**That, my student, is due to the great assistance of Shadow Clone training. **Kyuubi told him.

_If I can do that why can't I use them to train in my Taijutsu?_

**Kage Bunshins only give you mental experiences. You could use them for muscle memory, but anything physical like weights or exercises would be meaningless**

Slightly disappointed about this fact, Naruto was nonetheless ecstatic that he had the potential to iprove this much.

**OK, Kit. Enough self-satisfaction. From now on, every morning you will train in the Katas of the Fire Style Taijutsu while 10 clones will work on the different forms of using Fire. After two hours of this, you will travel, at least until we reach Kumo. We will then work on your Chakra Control after lunch, again including Clones. At night you will train in the Mindscape with me. This will continue until you master Fire. Then we will do the same for Wind, and so on.**

Naruto was excited.

"Bring it on Sensei!"

…He will regret that

**(AN- Ok so that's that. Again going to post every Friday, so check in every Saturday. I'm going to work on longer Chapters**

**Here's the Poll:**

**Samui 6**

**Mabui 3**

**Fem Nibi 1**

**Fu 1**

**Fem Nanabi 1**

**Temari 1**

**Paakura 1**

**Fem Itachi 1**

**Kurotsuchi 1**

**Ja Ne!)**


	3. Author Note

AN: Yes I am doing these. All I want to say is

You guys have my utmost support and permission to give me reviews other than pairings.

You can give me ideas for something that you think would be cool in the story. I AM OPEN FOR SUGGESTIONS. Not that I don't like the pairing ideas. If you don't want others to see your review, private message me. I will respond to any of your messages. So peace out my adoring fans!


	4. Ch 2: Arrival in Kumo

**AN: I am getting a lot of reviews for pairings, but what I have gotten the most requests for are the female Jinchūriki and their bijū. So, they will be the only people in Naruto's group. This means – Nibi, Kyuubi, Nanabi, Fu, and Yugito. This is based on reviews and private messaging. I am sorry if I have disappointed you.**

**On a different note,**

**Coconut Walrus****- I actually am planning to give Naruto some extra abilities due to his 'bending'. You will see later in the story.**

**Order of elements Naruto will learn:**

**Fire****earth****wind****water****lightning**

**Then he will learn the different cool ways to use some of the elements.**

**On with the Story!**

"_**HEHE"**_Bijū thoughts

"**Kit" **bijū talking

"_Whatever" _ human thoughts

"YAY" human speaking

**~Previously~**

**OK, Kit. Enough self-satisfaction. From now on, every morning you will train in the Katas of the Fire Style Taijutsu while 10 clones will work on the different forms of using Fire. After two hours of this, you will travel, at least until we reach Kumo. We will then work on your Chakra Control after lunch, again including Clones. At night you will train in the Mindscape with me. This will continue until you master Fire. Then we will do the same for Wind, and so on.**

Naruto was excited.

"Bring it on Sensei!"

…He will regret that

**~Next day. Dawn~**

"**KIIIITTTTTT WWWAAAAKKKEEEE UUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPP"**

Naruto fell out of the tree he was sleeping in with a yelp, having been rudely awakened by a now giggling vixen.

He whined loudly.

"Kyuubi-Sensei!" he said out loud.

"**HEHE…oh kami….that was hilarious!"** She said. Naruto couldn't see her, but he could swear he felt her rolling around in his head.

"Why oh why did you have to do that?!" He shouted. Kyuubi immediately stopped laughing, but Naruto could feel the amusement rolling off of her.

"**It's time for your tort- I mean training kit, remember? Create the ten clones, and let's get back to your Taijutsu.**

Grumbling, Naruto created the clones and sent them to the lake to train. "Why do you keep calling me Kit anyways? I have a name you know.

"**Kits are baby foxes. You're still a baby in my eyes. Impress me and I'll call you by your name. "**

"**Now, get into the Horse Stance that I showed you yesterday. Feet spread apart, thighs parallel to the ground. Twist your upper body slightly in the direction of your right leg. Place your left fist straight back, bent so that your fist is pointed in your direction. Then, raise your right arm straight forward in the direction you are facing. Bend your arm at the elbow so that your fist is pointed up."**

He did so shakily…

And then promptly fell on his bum.

"ITAI!"

"**Again"**

Naruto repeated the same stance, only to fall. Again. Two more times he tried it, until he finally got it down.

"**Good. Now, as I told you yesterday, the style I'm teaching you involves attacking, then retreat. In this style you will utilize booth kicking and punching in rapid succession, as well as jumping attacks. This style of fighting will greatly benefit your fire wielding as well. As you will be incorporating it into your Taijutsu. Any questions?"**

As Naruto was about to say something, Kyuubi interrupted. **"Good. Now I want you to…"**

For the next two hours, Kyuubi had him go through complex maneuvers. He had to jump off of surfaces and kick at imaginary enemies, punch a tree a million time (in his opinion), and kick the same tree another million times. By the time he was done, he was again on the ground, panting.

"**Congrats, Kit. You just finished what your normal training activities will be. The exercises will steadily be growing even harder every day from now on. This will also be added to when you start learning your other Taijutsu styles."**

Naruto just lay there. He then muttered something that sounded like "Sadistic sensei." And that he was only "Six years old."

"**Heard that" **

After Naruto dispelled the clones that were working on his Fire Element, Naruto once again looked at his map. "It looks like it will take me… two days to cross the Land of Frost… then another two days to reach Kumo." He groaned. "Why in Kami's name is everything so far away?!"

"**March, Kit"**

**~five hours later. Middle of the Land of Frost~**

"**Kit, time to get lu-"**

"AIIIEEEE" the scream interrupted what Kyuubi was going to say. Without thinking, Naruto ran in the direction the noise had come from, only to appear on a road where apparently a caravan was being ambushed by ten or bandits. And again, Naruto acted without thinking.

"**Kit, don't you dare…"** He cut the connection, jumping straight out into the clearing with the two carriages, creating three Kage Bunshin while running.

"Hey!"

One of the bandits turned toward the noise, only to see a small blond-haired child jump into the air, spin, and kick a massive fireball at him! Yelping, the bandit jumped to the side in the nick of time just to see the flame explode right where he had been not a second before.

This had effectively gained al the bandits' attention. They turned to him, noticing that there were two others that looked just like him standing on either side of him.

"Get him!" the supposed leader said. And they all charged.

Straight into the figurative oven.

Naruto felt like he was on autopilot. All the basic training he had done, and all the training his clones had done. He used them all. He was blocking, jumping, kicking, and retreating. Keeping the bandits at bay, and leaving plenty of bruising on their skin. He didn't even need to use his Fire.

Yet.

"They're just children you idiots! Kill them!" the bandits pulled out the swords they carried. Naruto narrowed his eyes.

Kids' gloves came off. It was time to get serious. He thought back to what his clones learned. He stood straight up, closed his eyes, and breathed in deeply, feeling for the warmth in his core that symbolized his Fire. He then got into his Horse Stance just as the first Bandit got to him.

He promptly punched the guy in the stomach, unleashing a blast of fire as he did so. The bandit went flying past his comrades and landed a good fifty feet away.

He did not get back up.

The other bandits looked back at the blond, shock in their eyes, only to see his fists surround by fire, as were his clones'. A sadistic smirk spread across his lips as he and his clones charged the group.

No contest. In one minute al the bandits were on the ground, groaning with bruises and burns spread all other their bodies.

As Naruto saw the people of the caravan stick their heads outside their carriages, he knew he couldn't stay. If they questioned him, they would send him back to Konoha. He would not go back. He promptly ran away, not looking back.

**~hours later~**

Naruto had stopped running a while back after making sure he wasn't followed. When he saw how dark it was getting, he realized that he still had to have his training with Kyuubi in the Mindscape. In fact, he hadn't even heard from the Vixen since before the attack. Now worried, He climbed a tree and closed his eyes

**~Mindscape~**

As Naruto stood before the cage containing his tenant, he couldn't find her anywhere. After a minute, He decided to go into the cage to find her.

"Kyuubi-Sensei? Hey where are you?! Aren't I supposed to be training?" He called out.

"**..Who do you think you are?"** He turned around to see her just standing there, looking at him, no emotion on her face.

"What do you mean? I am…"

"**You completely disobeyed me and went into a dangerous fight that had nothing to do with you." Se interrupted**.

"So I was just supposed to walk away? Leave those people to fend for themselves?" **"You were supposed to do as you're told. Disobey me again and you can forget about training."**

He just looked at her in shock, and then lowered his eyes shamefully, sad that he disappointed his sensei**. **

"**But**." The Kyuubi continued**. "You performed admirably. It seems the last two days and the fight has proven you adept in your Fire abilities. We'll start Earth tomorrow" **She grinned at his happy face. **"Sooo…"** She got into the fire stance. **"From now on, every night you will be in here. And we will spar."**

She jumped at him with a kick, causing him to duck with a yelp. As she sailed over him, she grabbed him by the back of the shirt, then flipped him while still in the air and using the momentum to fling him into the ground. Groaning, Naruto looked up, only to see her dropping down toward him both her feet straight and pointed at him.

All he could do was pale in fear.

~ten minutes later~

Naruto was just a twitching mass on the floor. Kyuubi had definitely not pulled any punches at his expense. The vixen was currently sitting near him, smirking as she watched him suffer. She felt that that was enough punishment for his actions.

"**Tomorrow we will begin your Earth training….Naruto"**

**~next morning~**

After Naruto had gotten up, Kyuubi explained to him the ability to use the Earth surrounding him. She explained that just as the earth was unmoving, so must he. He must learn to remain unflinching, and also commanding. The earth would not allow itself to be controlled by someone who is weak-willed. When he asked why he wasn't practicing his Wind, since he had already learned to unleash it, she explained that Wind Taijutsu was completely different from his Fire, while Earth was similar. She said that it would be easier to learn the styles that were similar to each other first, then learn the newer styles. When explaining the style, she said that the beginning stance is the same, but instead of taking to the air like with his Fire, he must stay to the ground. This style of fighting mainly uses kicks, knocking the opponent off balance by kicking out his "roots". In addition to the ten clones working on Fire, his sensei had him create ten clones to work on the basics of Earth manipulation.

When he dispelled the clones, he found that it was going to be harder to control this element, which didn't like to be moved, than it was to control Fire, which begged to be released.

He had also noticed that he had gained his sensei's respect, if just a little bit. The first time he heard her call him by his name, he was so shocked that he fell right on his face. He had then started calling her "Kyuubi" whenever they weren't training. He had completed his Chakra control training with Tree Climbing and was working on Water Waking whenever he was near a water source. He had also made some headway in his traveling. He was now just outside the Land of Lightning. In just two days he would be at Kumo. Plenty of time for uninterrupted training.

**~Two days later. In front of the mountain where Kumo resides. ~**

For the past two days, Naruto had been training non-stop. He had also been blindfolded. Kyuubi had told him that a true Earth master would be able to "see" without using his/her eyes by feeing the movements and vibrations in the earth. Everything made a vibration, no matter how small. She said this was to make it so that even if he was blinded by smoke or couldn't see the enemy with his eyes, if the opponent was touching a surface Naruto would see him. It also served to lower an opponent's guard if he/she thought Naruto couldn't see. At first, Naruto couldn't move ten steps without tripping or hitting a tree. Eventually, however, he was able to "see" a complete 100 feet around him. He had nowhere mastered it though.

As Naruto looked up at the mountain, he couldn't help but shiver at the cold. Traveling in the mountains while it was in the middle of October was never a good idea. He suddenly came up with an idea.

Concentrating on his core, Naruto spread his chakra around his body, heating it with his Fire manipulation. Satisfied, Naruto started his run u the mountain, estimating it to be a couple of hours before he reached the top.

**~outside the gates of Kumo"**

Naruto slowed down to a walk. He had been taking breaks while running up the mountain, and when he saw the gates, he made the decision to calmly walk the rest of the way so that there wouldn't be any alarm. As he walked up to the gate, he saw two guards. The both were dark-skinned and bald, and they had on white vests.

"_They must be Kumo's Chunin."_ He thought. He was broken out of his thoughts by one of the Chunin.

"What are you doing here kid? Where are your parents?"

Naruto had already thought of a story beforehand. "My whole caravan was attacked by bandits in…in the Land of Frost." He whimpered. "My papa hid me in the forest before they attacked. He said he'd come back. After a while, all the noise stopped." Naruto then started crying. "My…my families de-dead. We were on our way here so I just…" One of the ninja stopped him. "Ok...ok kid we'll take you to the Raikage. You can tell him your story." Naruto sniffled and nodded, but on the inside he was smiling.

"_Suckers."_

"_**Naruto, I sense the two-tail and eight-tail Jinchūriki nearby. If I can sense them, they can definitely sense you. Drop the act when you see the Raikage or else we're in trouble."**_

"_Hai, Sensei."_

He was lead throughout the village by one of the Chunin until they reached a tall building. It was as tall as the Hokage building, but it was white instead of red. This could only be the Raikage building. They went inside and passed a woman who he assumed to be the secretary. She was dark-skinned with unusually white hair and a pretty face. The Chunin nodded at her and continued, leading them to climb a few sets of stairs until they reached the top. He then opened the door to the Raikage's office. As soon as Naruto entered the room, even he could feel the demonic energy. He immediately paled, knowing the jig was up.

"Raikage-Sama," the Chunin began "this boy is looking for asylum in Kumo. His whole family is dead." Naruto looked at the man behind the desk. The man was huge! And ripped! _"His muscles are bigger than my freaking head!"_ Naruto thought in horror. He then looked at the two people, one male one female, who were obviously giving off the energy he felt.

The female looked to be around his age. She was pale-skinned and had her blonde her down in a braid. She was wearing a purple shirt with black pants, and as he looked closer at her eyes, they looked almost feline with slitted pupils. The male looked almost exactly like the Raikage except not as big or muscular. He also seemed to be in his late teens early twenties.

The Raikage smiled and thanked the Chunin, dismissing him. As soon as the ninja left, the Raikage turned to Naruto. "Stop those tears. Who are you and why is there a Jinchūriki visiting Kumo?"

Naruto immediately stood straight and grinned with his eyes closed, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Hehe whoops. Guess those two warned you huh." He then bowed. "Uzumaki Naruto, Jinchūriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko, at your service." He then looked at each of the Jinchūriki and listened to the information Kyuubi provide him.

He pointed to the girl. "You hold the Nibi no Bakeneko, (Two-tailed monster cat" He then pointed at the older man "and you hold the Hachibi no Kyogyū (eight-tailed giant ox)." They were both surprised by his knowledge. The Raikage just stared at him, giving away nothing. Naruto chuckled. "Kyuubi told me".

The Raikage then spoke up. "Why have you come to Kumo? Did that old monkey send you as a spy?" Naruto just laughed.

"If I was a spy I wouldn't have been caught. Your ninja are suckers for a sob story. No, Jiji has no idea I'm even here. I've left Konoha. The villagers treated me like dirt so I abandoned them. Kyuubi told me that Kumo treats their Jinchūriki with respect, so here I am." "You want to become a Kumo Nin?" The Kage asked, shocked. "If you will allow it."

The Kage appeared to be in thought. "What abilities did you gain from the Kyuubi? Yugito" he pointed to the girl," gained the ability to control something called hellfire. While Bee" he pointed to the male, "has the ability to use ink to bind enemies. He has also gained enough control over his bijū and is able to turn into it."

Naruto discussed whether or not to respond with Kyuubi inside his head. Finally he spoke. "I have complete control over the elements. Well, not all of them, yet. So far, I have a very control over fire and earth." Giving a small demonstration, he created a ball of fire in his hand and started juggling it." Noticing their shocked expressions, he smiled and continued. "Kyuubi-Sensei says I'll be starting Wind soon, maybe in the next couple of days."

The Kage's expression was priceless. "Kid, consider yourself a Kumo resident. You will have to go through the Academy like Ms. Nii, but welcome to the village."

"How long do I have to remain in the Academy?"

"Unlike Konoha, we require six years. We don't believe in sending our Genin to their deaths on their first mission because they needed to learn how many times their first Kage took a dump." The Raikage said with disgust. Naruto smiled happily. "Excellent. I have one condition, though"

"Name it."

"You said that Bee has control over his bijū, correct? Kyuubi and I have a good relationship, but she says that her chakra can still be harmful for me. I want Bee to be my sensei, and Yugito will be my ONLY teammate." The Raikage liked the idea. A team of Jinchūriki. They'd be able to watch each other's backs, and get closer together. "Brilliant idea. Team Jinchūriki will be started as soon as you're out of the academy. In the meantime, you can stay with Bee and Yugito, seeing as you have no lodgings." Naruto smiled.

"Sounds good." He then went up to his two new roommates. "I will be honored to work with you in the future. I hope we become great friends." He then grinned, again with his eyes closed. "Hey-o Nine-o. Eight-o says hello!" **(AN: please don't flame me. I will try to get better.)** Naruto sweat-dropped. Yugito just smiled at him "it's a pleasure to meet another Jinchūriki my age Naruto-san. We'd better go home though. It's getting late. We can shop tomorrow for your new clothes. The Academy starts next week.

Naruto nodded and smiled, knowing his life had changed for the better.

**(AN: Naruto will be able to find many different uses for his elements. Yugito lives with Bee because her family is dead. This will definitely be a Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi bash. Because they are all asses. Kakashi was slightly better than them in the manga, but he still knew who Naruto's parents were, and didn't help him. So therefore, he shall be bashed. On a different note, I need some ideas on what I should call Naruto's ability. I can't keep calling them "Fire" and "Earth".**

**Ja Ne!)**


	5. Chapter 3: Wave arc part 1

**(A/N: Ok so I'm going to keep just calling his ability by the Element name. This will be a major time skip. Sorry for being late between school and computer troubles I've been messed up.)**

**~Last time~**

"Sounds good." He then went up to his two new roommates. "I will be honored to work with you in the future. I hope we become great friends." He then grinned, again with his eyes closed. "Hey-o Nine-o. Eight-o says hello!" **(AN: please don't flame me. I will try to get better.)** Naruto sweat-dropped. Yugito just smiled at him "it's a pleasure to meet another Jinchūriki my age Naruto-san. We'd better go home though. It's getting late. We can shop tomorrow for your new clothes. The Academy starts next week.

Naruto nodded and smiled, knowing his life had changed for the better.

**~six years later. Kumogakure plains~**

Clang…Clang…Clang

Two figures were fighting in an open plain high up in the mountains. They each had weapons, but while one only carried a single sword the other carried dual Dao swords. They were going at it with great speed and skill, when the one with two swords brought a foot behind his opponent and pulled, knocking him off balance. When the opponent fell, he pointed both his sword at his neck and stopped.

"I win again, Omoi"

The now named Omoi was a dark-skinned teen with white, spiky hair. He had a lollipop in his mouth and his usually bored expression was replaced by annoyance.

"Whatever, Naruto"

Naruto had changed a lot in six years. He now wore a sleeveless black zip-up vest, black pants of the same material, and open-finger gloves with metal plates on the back. His relationship with the Kyuubi had risen drastically, and he had started showing more signs of being her Jinchūriki than just whisker marks. His spiky blond hair now had blood-red tips, his eyes now had slanted pupils like a foxes, and he had elongated fangs just jutting past his now smirking lips. Because of his looks, however, he had gained the one thing any man fears.

Fangirls.

Naruto sealed his swords into storage seals located on the inside of his wrists. He had grown proficient in the area, becoming a master in the art and even finding a seal placed on him by his father containing letters and jutsu. Yes, he now knew that his father was the Fourth Hokage, and he was disgusted with Konoha for their animosity to him.

"How many wins does that give me?" he asked as he helped his friend Omoi up

"…."

"What was that?" he asked as Omoi mumbled something. "I didn't quite hear what you said."

"…"

"Oh come o-"

"SEVEN HUNDRED YOU FUCKING BASTARD" Omoi leapt at Naruto as Naruto roared with laughter, bowling him over and starting an old-fashioned wrestling match rolling in the dirt, Naruto laughing all the way.

"What do you think you're doing?"

The boys looked up to see the Raikage looking down at them, lips twitching in amusement.

"Jiji! /Hokage-sama!" The boys said simultaneously.

"Shouldn't you too be at the academy by now? It's the graduation exam today isn't it?"

"Sorry old man we were sparring again. Which I won." Naruto aid smugly. Then winced when Omoi hit him upside the head.

"Well then scat. Get going!"

"Bye old man!" the two boys then ran back to the village.

"I hate you Naruto."

"I bask in your hate."

**~Academy~**

The teacher, a burly dark-skinned man, was behind his desk reading out a list of names.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"…"

"Naruto Uzumaki." He repeated.

No answer.

"Where is that blasted kid?!" he exploded. "Freaking Rookie of the Year and he can't show up?!" He then looked around. "And where the hell is Omoi?!"

Then the door to the classroom slammed open.

"Here!" Naruto yelled. He looked around "I was on time right?" The class laughed. "Just…just get up her Uzumaki." The teacher said. "Now since Uzumaki graced us with his presence, he will be the first to take the test. Remember, you all have to display adequate mastery over the three basic jutsu: **Henge**, **Kawarimi**, and the **Bunshin**. You must also be able to do a Raiton: Senbon. After that, all who pass takes a lunch break, then we have a Taijutsu spar. Remember, not everyone will pass. Uzumaki, begin."

Naruto quickly went through each of the basics, then fired a dozen Senbon into the far wall. He then left, not saying a word. He wasn't fast enough to escape the squeals of admiration from the fangirls though.

**~Five minutes later. Outside the Academy~**

Naruto was eating his lunch when a pair of hands covered his eyes.

Without stopping he said, "Hey, Neko" "What did I say about calling me that? And how do you keep knowing it's me?!" A feminine voice said. The hands left and Naruto just turned his head behind him smirking, "I can smell you." Yugito just rolled her eyes. She hadn't changed a lot over the years. Her hair had grown longer until it reached the small of her back. Her eyes were that dark feline shape. All in all, she was exotic.

Naruto noticed he was staring and looked away with a blush. **"Awwww does Naruto have a crush?"**

Naruto's eyes widened. _"Sh- Shutup Kyuubi-Chan!"_ he stammered to the demoness in his mind**. "She IS very pretty. And she's a Jinchūriki to boot! You better hurry before someone else gets her." **She continued, grinning all the while.

Naruto quickly cut the connection, not enjoying the thought. He didn't realize a similar conversation was going on with Yugito.

"Come ON kitten. Just take him back home with you after you both become ninja, throw him on your bed and ride him until you both pass out!" Nibi purred.

"I am not going to jump Naruto, Nibi! We're only twelve!" Yugito groaned. Why oh why did she have to get the most perverted bijū in the world?! **"But what about those dreams you ha-"**

Yugito quickly cut the connection, blushing furiously.

Thankfully, they were both saved from embarrassment by the arrival of their three friends. Omoi, Samui, and Karui came up to them, each sporting grins. Ever since the group had met each other at the start of the Academy they had been inseparable. They were a family through and through, even though they had apparently started seeing something between Naruto and Yugito that not even the two saw.

Karui was a lot like Naruto in personality. Very outgoing and rash at times, but also having a short fuse. She had dark long red hair, dark skin like Omoi, and golden eyes. Samui was light skinned like Yugito with a very impressive bust and short copped hair unlike Yugito's long braided hair. She was like the total opposite of Karui, always have a calm and "cool" personality.

They were both sisters to Naruto and he was thankful he had so many precious people in his life.

"Soo what were two talking about Mr. Rookie of the Year?" Karui teased, eyes shining. She loves calling him that.

He hated it. Everyone thought he was a prodigy because of it.

"Nothing Karui just excited about almost being Ninja." Yugito said. "Well of course we're the best year of ninja since Darui's team came out." Karui said, puffing out her chest in pride. Omoi just shook his head, probably thinking up an insane scenario.

They kept talking for another half hour when the instructor came out to call them to the training field for the Taijutsu portion.

When the students who passed made it there the instructor called different names to take the test. They had to survive six minutes against the instructor. Not even half the class made it.

"Uzumaki you're up!"

Ignoring the screams of his fangirls, Naruto walked into the ring. "Let's see I just have to fight for five minutes, not beat him. Air it is." He stood with his body facing away from the center of the ring, his legs spread out. He then twisted his body so that he was facing the Instructor and moved his open hands up and nodded. The Instructor shouted out and charged the boy, throwing out a punch with his right hand. Naruto quickly spun to the man's left, getting behind him while keeping a foot in front of the Instructors left foot. He then used the man's momentum to trip him by swinging the foot back and pushing him with his right hand.

The instructor fell.

By the time his teacher was back up, Naruto was already back in his original pose. This continued for five minutes. The teacher would try anything to hit Naruto, and Naruto would always end up behind him.

"Ok, Ok you pass." The Instructor stated, throwing Naruto his new Kumo headband, marking him as a ninja. Naruto smiled happily as his friends cheered for him. When he got to them, Yugito hugged him excitedly and he blushed.

**~Next day Academy"**

Naruto and his friends were chatting away excitedly, all sporting headbands. Today was the day that they would be placed in their teams. While Naruto and Yugito knew they would be on the same team due to the deal he made with the Raikage all those years ago, they were still worried about being separated. It would be great if their other friends were put on the same team.

"Team 8 will be Samui, Omoi, and Karui. Your Jounin Sensei will be Darui." As they cheered, a guy who looked like Omoi but with longer hair came up. "Team 8 with me."

"…Team 9 will be three man team consisting of Naruto and Yugito. Your Jounin Sensei will be B. He said to meet him at the usual place." Naruto grinned at Yugito as they raced out of the Academy and toward the plateau near where they live high in the mountain.

~Five minutes later~

"HA I WIN!" Naruto cheered after landing in front of his new Sensei.

"Huff….huff….not everyone can use Wind to make themselves faster Naruto." Yugito panted right after her. Naruto just childishly stuck his tongue out at her. He had always been the fastest in his age group, even faster than most Chunin. By expelling Wind through his Tenketsu, Naruto found that he could be a lot faster than normal. He was currently trying to go further by spreading his Lightning throughout his body, but Wind and Lightning cancel each other out, so it has failed.

"Ms. Two and Mr. Nine. I hope you two are fine." They both groaned at the terrible rap.

"Can we just get started on the cool missions already?!" Naruto pleaded. He wanted to get out of the village, take down bandits, and deliver top-secret information, anything!"

**~five weeks later~**

"Mission…accomplished…Raikage-Sama." Naruto gritted out through clenched teeth, eye twitching. Yugito giggled beside him, amused by his behavior. The so-called "awesome missions" were a bunch of D-ranked CHORES such as the one they just completed.

Catching the golden retriever runaway named Ōkami.

And this was the tenth time.

How was that even possible?!

"Good job. Now then, we have babysitting a council-woman's baby, painting a fence, sweeping the streets, or-"

"Come back Ōkami!"

"- catching Ōkami." The Raikage finished. Naruto exploded.

"Jiji you can't be serious?!" he shouted. "Yugito and I are too awesome for these chores! We're freaking Jinchūriki why the heck are we doing things that are so simple that Academy children could do?!" The Raikage smirked.

"The punk finally snaps." He threw a scroll to their sensei. "An old bridge builder from Wave is requesting protection. This will be a C-rank mission lasting a month. You leave tomorrow."

While the Raikage was talking, Naruto looked on in shock. Slowly, His eyes started twitching rapidly.

"HOLD UP!" He shouted. ""Are you telling me we could have had a higher mission if I had just spoken up?! We've just been wasting our time?!"

"Pretty much."

"I'll kill you!" His teammates started dragging him away. "LET ME GO GUYS! .DIE!"

The door slammed closed with Naruto's screams of anger and A's roaring laughter.

**~Next Day. Gates of Kumo~**

Team Jinchūriki was up and doing last minute preparations for the mission.

Well, except for Naruto.

"**Oh come on Naruto-kun. Stop sulking. You're finally getting out of the village!"**

"_Oh that's easy for you to say Kyuubi-chan. That was five WEEKS of my life wasted." He moaned. "I'm going to KILL A-Jiji." _She scoffed.

"**Five weeks is nothing." **

"_Well maybe not for you, you lazy furball. I'm surprised you're even up" _He had to hold his head from the pain of his tenant yelling about his insult._ "I'm Sorry. I'm sorry!" _**"Humph I'm going back to sleep." **He sweat dropped at of behavior.

"Naruto let's go!" Yugito shouted. Her face was right in front of his, and she looked annoyed. "It's a long way from Here to Wave you know."

Shaking off the urge to blush at their closeness, Naruto smirked.

"Want to race?"

**~Outskirts of Wave~**

Naruto felt amazing. When he first made the journey from Konoha to Kumo, it took him days. Now, leaping through the trees with his team, it only took him five hours. They soon broke through the trees and came up to the ocean, mist covering where they assumed the island was. Without missing a beat, they all continued running on the surface of the water using chakra. As they crossed onto the island, they heard the obvious sounds of a battle. Bee raised his hand, telling the two to stop. He then pointed in the direction of the noise.

~With Haku~

"Your battle is now over." She told the group of Konoha Nin as she picked up the body of her master. "I must dispose of this body since it holds many secrets from my village." _'I must get Zabuza-sama away from this place.'_

As she was making the hand-seal for the **Shunshin**, A black blur appeared right over her. She barely had enough time to drop the body and pull out two Senbon to block the pair of swords that would have cut her neck.

"What do you think you're doing?" She shouted in surprise as she began to dodge and block the assailant. "I am a Kirigakure Hunter Nin. That person was my target!" She jumped backgrounds to gain distance from the one who attacked her, and saw that it was a blonde-haired boy who had three whisker marks on each check. The boy scoffed.

"Hunter Nin policy is to dispose the body of any Missing Nin on the spot. You tried to get away with him." He pointed one of his swords at her and smirked. "Game over."

Knowing that there was no way to trick him. Haku created an ice mirror to teleport herself to her masters' side and escaped with him.

**~naruto~**

Naruto sighed as he felt the so-called "Hunter Nin" escape. Just as he was sealing is swords away, the rest of his team dropped down next to him.

"Little Nine the way you moved was just fine!"

"Naruto-kun why didn't you just beat the masked guy up? You practically led him to Zabuza to escape."

"Naruto? Naruto Uzumaki" Hearing the unfamiliar voice, Naruto turned his head in its direction, only to pale.

…The team that was originally fighting was a group of Konoha Nin.

**~Tazuna's house~ **

"Tsunami" Tazuna shouted out as he and the two teams walked into the house. "I'm home.

"Father!" A pretty woman in her early to mid-twenties came up and hugged him. "I was so worried."

As he hugged her, he asked "Where is Inari?" A little boy with a depressed air around him came into the room to hug the bridge-builder, muttered a greeting, and then left.

Everyone sweat-dropped at this while Tazuna gave a nervous laugh and Tsunami invited them in for something to eat.

As they were going into the kitchen, Naruto felt a hand on his shoulder halting his movement. Resisting the urge to crush the offending hand, He turned around to face the Jounin from Konoha with a glare.

"What the hell do you want scarecrow." The man ignored his words and gave him an eye smile.

"You've been gone for a long time Naruto. It's time for you to come home." In an instant Bee had him held against the wall by his collar and glaring at him. "Naruto Uzumaki is a Genin of Kumogakure. You have no hold on him."

"He was born and raised as a citizen-"

"That's right." Naruto interrupted. "I was a CITIZEN. I had every right to leave. I left. There's nothing you or Hokage can do."

Kakashi sighed as he saw the blonde was correct. "Will you continue the mission with us? We could use the help." He chuckled sheepishly.

Bee let him go. "We will continue the mission. But if I even think you are trying to abduct Naruto I will end you.

After they ate the two teams went in their separate rooms and slept on their futons.

**~mindscape~**

"Kyuubi!" he called. As he walked through his mindscape, he couldn't help but admire how much it had changed since he was first there six years ago.

Instead of a dreary sewer, the inside of his mind was now a huge forest with a giant crystal clear lake. There was a mountain in the distance, and he had put small animals in the forest for his tenant's amusement.

But right now he was trying to find his wayward friend/sensei to get advice. The only thing was that he couldn't use his sensing abilities since he was in his mind. After searching for a while, he finally sighed in frustration and lay down beside the lake with his eyes closed. After a few minutes he heard leaves crunch behind him.

"If you try to tackle me I swear I will create a group of horny foxes to chase you for hours."

"**You're no fun Naruto-kun."** Even with his eyes closed he could hear the pout in her voice. He opened his eyes to see the red-haired vixen standing over him with a small smile. Her tails were out and waving lazily behind her. She kneeled down and put his head on her lap.

"**So did you come here just to see me or did you have something you wanted to talk about?"** she asked as she brushed her hands through her hair. This had become a normal routine for them over the years.

He sweat-dropped and looked up at her. "You were asleep for the whole thing weren't you?" he deadpanned. She had the decency to look sheepish and he sighed as he explained what had happened. As soon as he told her about the jounins demands she bristled up in anger at his audacity.

"**So you're just going to stay with them?"** she asked incredulously. "That's risky even for you Naruto-kun."

"If anything happens I have Bee-sensei and Yugito-chan." He countered. "And I'll always have you by my side." Since his eyes were closed, Naruto missed the small blush on the red-heads cheeks at his words. She sighed in resignation. **"Just be on your toes Naruto-kun"** she said as his image faded.

"Will do."

**~Clearing where they practiced tree walking in the manga~**

The two teams stood facing each other in a clearing not far from their clients' house.

Kakashi started "Now the purpose of today is to get to know each other. After we introduce each other, we will have spars. My team can go first." He pointed to a pink-haired girl with a huge forehead.

"My name is Sakura Haruno."

"Sasuke Uchiha"

"Kiba Inuzuka" **(got a problem with that well deal)**

It was the Kumo's turn

"(Sigh) Naruto Uzumaki"

"Yugito Nii"

"Wonderful now we can spar." Kakashi said with an eye smile. "Ladies first"

Yugito and Sakura walked into the middle of the clearing. Sakura then turned to the emo boy and shouted "Sasuke-kun watch me win!"

Naruto's eyes twitched. _'Goddamnit another fan-girl!' _He then saw Yugito glaring at the girl and grinned.

The fan-girl was dead.

And true to his prediction, the fight, if you could call it that, was embarrassing. The fan-girl came at his teammate at barely Genin level speeds and tried to land a simple punch on her. If she had been fighting Naruto, he would have defeated her before she had taken the first step.

As it was, Yugito scoffed at the speed of the girl, ducked, and gave her a fierce punch right into the stomach. The fan-girl flew back and slammed into a tree. She gave out a screech before she fainted.

"_That was just….embarrasing" _he thought. **"Can we kill her?"**

He was honestly contemplating the question.

Kakashi gave an embarrassed laugh at his students defeat. "Ok how about Naruto and Kiba come up?" hoping that his student would provide a better fight.

"Yahoo! Akamaru we have this in the bag. Let's beat this loser." His dog barked happily at him.

As soon as they got the go ahead. Naruto focused Killing Intent at the dog and snarled at it. "Leave"

Understandably, the dog left.

Kiba growled at the blonde. "What did you do to Akamaru?!" Naruto just shrugged "Maybe he realizes I'm the real alpha in this fight."

The boy howled in anger a charged at Naruto, who was smirking internally. _'Anger: check'_.

As the charging boy reached him, Naruto quickly go into his air stance and spun around the attempted claw strike. Facing the boys back, Naruto touched his back. Every time the boy tried to move, Naruto predicted his movement through the muscles in his back and moved in a way to keep behind him. As Kiba tried a back-kick, Naruto quickly placed a foot in front of Kiba's grounded foot and pulled, knocking him down.

Before Kiba could get up, Naruto quickly dropped down so that his knees impacted Kiba's head.

Instant K.O.

Kakashi was now sweating, his students performances so far was….disturbingly weak. They were both knocked out.

Naruto then pointed at Sasuke. "You're up duck-ass."

The Emo's eyes twitched as he walked into the clearing. "I'm an Uchiha. You should ust give up before a superior opponent like me." Naruto feigned surprise and awe.

"Oh wow an Uchiha I am so not worthy." He then put on a confused face. "Ano…but aren't Uchiha supposed to have the Sharingan? Where's yours?"

The avenger scowled and leapt at the blonde, only for Naruto to stick his hands in his pockets and continue to move his body out of the angered boy's blows. "Hmm I think I'll defeat you in five moves." He said with a smile, eyes closed and still dodging Sasuke's strikes. The boy roared and did a sweeping kick to knock Naruto off balance only for him to jump over it. Naruto then quickly struck points over each of Sasuke's limbs, paralyzing him. He then lifted a fist.

"Number five. Nighty-night."

Sasuke's world went black.

(A/n ok explanation of styles

Air- (defensive) person predicts their opponent's initial attack and twists him/herself and gets behind the opponent. They can then either immediately defeat the opponent, or stay behind the opponent. Follows a circular pattern of spinning and movements

Fire- (offensive) monkey like movements, acrobatic, perfectly unpredictable just like the element.

Earth- (offensive) not much movement. Meant to be able to take a hit, then give it back a hundred-fold, close contact is NOT advised.

Water- (defensive/offensive) fluid just like the element. Focused on flexibility and making an opponent miss, then punish them with strikes to pressure points. (Think ty lee from last air bender)


End file.
